Over Coming Separation
by Katelyn Rushano
Summary: Lithuania has been taken from Poland and now lives with Russia. Poland decides he wants to see Liet again, so he sets out to accomplish this mission. One Shot.


"No? That's like totally unfair. Lithuania used to be _my_ Common Wealth, so I have like every right to see him." Poland protested to the large, rather frightening country. Russia continued to hack away at some fire wood, yes, Russia's home was so backwards and old that he had to build a fire instead of just turning up a heating system like everyone else. The giant country assured the young man aside him that he still would not let him see Lithuania. The blond's hands flew to his hips as he huffed in vexation, "What is with that? He wants to see me too, I'm totes sure about that. Just give me like fifteen minutes." he bargained.

Russia turned to him with a smile, but wore eyes that glared with evil intent. "I would be careful with demands if I were a tiny girl like you." He threatened, pushing down on Poland's head while digging his fingers into his scalp. Russia was not mocking him, he literally assumed Poland was a girl due to his habit of cross dressing and his valley-girl speech. He turned back and continued chopping up logs of wood, "Don't worry. Lithuania is safe with me." Russia promised.

Poland scoffed, "Yes, I'm sure he is. Just as safe as anyone would be with a country that was once led by a crazy woman that listened to a manwhore 'spiritual' guy. That decision worked out _fabulously_ for you." he snapped at him sarcastically. If you asked, Poland would admit that trying to pick a fight with such a terrifying country proved to be his dumbest idea yet. Still, Russia pissed off the blond, and he was not about to back down when it came to seeing his best friend. The larger country simply chuckled and paid no attention to it. He tossed back his hair, "Fine. I _will_ see Liet again, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Poland hissed.

"Yeah, sure."

That quick retort pressed another of Poland's buttons, but he did not have time to waste bickering with a foolish man who did not intend to give him what he wanted. No, he had no plan, but he knew he could come up with something as long as he tried hard.

Later that day, Poland sat on his green couch and munched away at a variety of Polish snacks. He tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for an idea to strike him,_ any_ idea, anything at all. He had sat there for the past five hours, and couldn't come up with anything, or rather, anything that pertained to seeing Lithuania again, he actually thought up various things that related to adorable ponies. Once his snacks ran out, Poland dropped his head against his coffee table. "Why did I have to go and say that? Now there's like no way to back out without looking like a total loser." Poland complained, "Besides that, I really do want to see Liet, but how am I supposed to do that? Russia's big and scary. He'll totally kill me. Someone, please remind me why I can't keep my feet outta my large mouth."

* * *

Poland yanked on the rope, ensuring that the hook securely held its position against the third floor window. He tied the other end of the rope around his waist and then placed his left foot against the brick building. "Okay, be careful Feliks, _real_ careful." Poland muttered to himself as he leaned back, putting most of his weight into the rope and his lifted foot. He moved up the wall slowly, his steps getting a bit shaking as he moved higher up the wall. Poland glanced at the ground that now awaited two stories below him. He shook his head and erased the thoughts of falling that infected his brain. "One more story." He reminded himself.

As he got up to the window his anchor hooked too, which was a miracle in of itself, the window opened. Russia poked his head out and smiled down at the blond, "Nice try, but this is my room. You might want to have looked for Lithuania's first." he informed Poland. He grabbed the anchor and tossed it over the edge, causing Poland to fall painfully to the ground. "Come again if you'd like, but I don't see it ending well." Russia called down, not seeing the blond move for a moment, he decided to offer a bit of help, "Do you need an ambulance?"

He twitched, and then moved slowly, "No. I'm fine, and there's like no way I'd ever need help from you." Poland called up to him. He dusted off his clothes and marched away. As he went to leave, Poland noticed the front door, because for some reason it never occurred to him that Lithuania lived, for the most part, freely within Russia's home. Feliks strolled up and rang the bell, waiting for someone to answer, with any luck, he hoped that person would be Lithuania himself.

"No. Don't answer the door." Russia's voice carried through the door, "It's an odd girl. I don't want to speak with her."

A familiar chuckled made its way through the dense wood as well, "Do you mean Belarus?" Lithuania asked jokingly. An ache grew in Poland's chest as he heard his friend sounding so delighted and calm. "Still Russia, even if she scares you, she's your sister and she lives her with us. Plus, Bela is very cute." he admitted bashfully. Poland cringed, his smile shattering as an angered frown took its place.

Poland kicked at the door, "Screw that! As if I'd be that whore! Let me in!" he shouted loudly at those who stood just inside. Lithuania jumped to the side as the door flew in, clattering against the stairs that Russia walked down. Poland let out a couple heavy heaves of air for that sudden strength took a bit out of him. He quickly fixed his slightly-out-of-place hair to regain his composure. He extended his hand toward the servant of the home, "Hello again old friend. I've come to totally take you home." Poland announced enthusiastically.

"You have grass in you hair, and, because it's hard to over look, you just kicked in the front door." Lithuania pointed out. Poland began running his fingers through his hair, trying to find the blades of grass his friend had mentioned. Lithuania turned around to Russia, "Um, I'm sorry Mr. Russia. This is my friend, Poland. He's sometimes rash and a tad bold. I'll fix the door right away." he assured the dominating nation. Russia raised a single eyebrow, curious as to why Lithuania had referred to the female country as a man, but he did not care enough to actually question the matter. Lithuania rushed over to Poland, "Geez, what are you doing here? You're going to get me in trouble." he hissed in a low whisper.

Poland motioned to the empty doorway, "Come on. You could totally run away with me right now. It's called independence, Liet, and that creep has no right to take it from you. Let's go. Right now!" He clutched Lithuania's wrist and yanked him out of Russia's home. They took off running, without stop, and Poland performed most of the _real _running while Lithuania dragged behind. It wasn't that he didn't want to break away from scary Russia, it was that everything had moved so fast that he did not know what was happening.

"Come on! Join the freedom of Polish air!"

"What are you even talking about? You make no sense!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Author's Note: **This is a dedication to my friend who just moved. It's a weird thing to dedicate, but I'm sure she can see the _love_ behind every word. Yeah, I'm a strange person. Also, I just reread this, and for the life of me, I'm not sure what I was on when I wrote this. Anyway, leave a review if you liked it. Ciao!


End file.
